


Color Me With Your Color

by Rokeby



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: College, Comeplay, Football | Soccer, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Taekwoon fuck in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me With Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self-indulgent, warnings in tags.  
> Also posted on livejournal.

It's so loud. Minseok thinks. Someone is bound to hear, to come in to check what the source of the noises echoing in the tiled room is. As quick as that thought entered his mind, it leaves as more heat surrounds his cock, suction tighter. Minseok chokes on a moan, tilts his head back a little too quickly, causing the back of his head to thud loudly against the tiled wall, his teeth clacking on impact. 

However, he pays little heed to the painful throb of his head, his jaws, when Taekwoon hollows his cheeks, slurps loudly as he sucks Minseok’s cock further into his mouth. It feels like Taekwoon is trying to suck his soul from the very marrow of his bones, the pleasure burning hot in Minseok's veins. Minseok’s hands, small, scrambles for purchase until they wind up in Taekwoon’s wet hair.

Taekwoon’s own hands are on Minseok’s thighs. Long, slender fingers holding carefully yet firmly onto Minseok's thighs. They tighten their grip, sink into Minseok’s skin, nails sinking warningly into the softness of his thighs when Minseok pulls at wet hair.

Minseok opens his eyes, slowly, squinting down at Taekwoon, who is located between Minseok's spread legs. Taekwoon meets his gaze easily, eyes dark and alluring as he looks back at him. His gaze never wavers as he pulls off Minseok’s cock with a loud pop, licking his already wet lips. Minseok bites roughly down on his bottom lip to keep himself from coming right there and then, fingers tight in Taekwoon's hair.

“Good?” Taekwoon asks, his usual soft voice, rough, low. The slight curl to his lips makes Minseok want to kick him, because Taekwoon knows. Minseok doesn’t trust his own voice, so he settles for nodding, swallowing loudly as Taekwoon’s mouth, lips curled into a kittenish smile, ventures back to his cock.

He keeps just the red, swollen head in his mouth, lets his tongue trail slowly over that sensitive spot just under the crown. Minseok gasps, pulls at Taekwoon’s hair yet again. Taekwoon lets him.

They’re both still dressed, mostly. Still in cotton t-shirts, drenched with sweat, rain, as well as soccer shorts. Minseok’s are white - currently in the vicinity of his knees- Taekwoon’s navy. Their coach has a no shoes in the locker room-rule, so they’re off, two pairs strewn haphazardly by the door, leaving both boys in knee-high white socks.

Minseok’s body is on fire. With every suck of Taekwoon’s pretty, pretty mouth, pleasure akin to flames, embers, trickles up his body. If Minseok hadn’t been wet, sweaty already, he'd turn sweaty from this. His bangs are sticking to his forehead, new, fresh sweat trickling down his temples, neck. It's intense, too intense. Minseok feels like he's seconds away from having a stroke.

The room feels suffocating. Minseok isn’t sure if that’s because of the heavy humidity of the Korean summer, or if it’s just Taekwoon.

Minseok wishes he had something he could sit on, lie down on. His thighs, legs are trembling, burning from exhaustion. They've been out, running on the soccer field, practicing dribbles and turns with their entire soccer team. One by one their team members gave in to the rain, retreating into the locker rooms, and then the safety of their dorm rooms. Taekwoon and Minseok had been the last two remaining.

Taekwoon takes him in deeper, then, stuffs his mouth with Minseok’s cock, drags the crown along the silky insides of his mouth, making his already round cheek bulge. It’s so fucking hot to watch. Minseok aims to tell him so, even licks his dry, cracked lips to speak, but the words get jumbled in his throat as Taekwoon presses the flat of his tongue against the weeping slit, dragging the wet muscle down until the tip pushes against it.

Minseok cries out. It's a wonder if Taekwoon has any hair left on his head after they're done, what with the way Minseok keeps pulling and tugging at it. Taekwoon doesn't seem to mind much, however. His tongue curls wetly around the head of Minseok's cock, merciless, as the pleasure consumes Minseok. 

It’s not- he’s not going to last long like this. The wet noises of Taekwoon sucking on his cock echoes in his ears, his mind. A mix of saliva and precome trickles out of Taekwoon's mouth, trailing slowly over Taekwoon’s red lips, his chin. It's so messy, but Minseok can't be repulsed by it. Not with the way Taekwoon sucks on his cock like it's the sweetest treat he has ever gotten.

Despite the heavy thrumming of his heart in his chest, the pounding of his body; Minseok's entire being racing into pleasure, there are absolutely nothing rushed about Taekwoon, who takes his sweet time. His movements are slow, almost sluggish as he meticulously works his mouth over Minseok’s cock.

Minseok briefly wonders if Taekwoon’s knees are hurting from him kneeling on the ice-cold tiles for too long. If he’s uncomfortable, he’s hiding it well behind that stone mask of his.

Even now, four years into their friendship – Minseok isn’t quite sure what to call it – Minseok still has some difficulties in reading Taekwoon, mostly because he's an expert at hiding his feelings. Taekwoon's face usually carries the same expression, day out and day in. But sometimes, the mask slips, and Minseok gets to see the real Taekwoon. It doesn't happen too often, but it still happens, more often now than ever. It’s getting easier; they’re getting there.

Taekwoon’s dark, dark eyes are shining with mirth, so Minseok knows, is assured now that he’s enjoying this at least as much as Minseok is. The obvious tent in his thin, navy soccer shorts is also a clear giveaway. Taekwoon’s arousal fuels Minseok’s, warmth coiling low in his tummy, his balls tightening.

He moans around Minseok's cock, softly, airily, barely there, but Minseok manages to hear it. Taekwoon's fingers tightens, gripping Minseok's thighs as he leans forward, more of Minseok's cock filling his mouth, until his nose is pressed flush against the soft patch of hair above Minseok's cock.

It's all Minseok can do not to buck into the wetness of Taekwoon's warm mouth. He fights against the urge to grip Taekwoon's skull, fights the urge to fuck mercilessly into Taekwoon's warm, open mouth. The grip he has on Taekwoon's hair tightens further, his knuckles turning white as he tries to keep himself from bucking into that heat. Taekwoon gags quietly, throat working around him. Taekwoon's breathing is audible, loud, as he breathes through his nose. For once, Taekwoon's eyes are shut as he focuses on his breathing, fighting his gag reflex.

"Ah- Taekwoon," Minseok hisses through clenched teeth, forcing his eyes shut. It's too hot, the air too heavy for his lungs. Minseok's head is spinning, his spine tingling as he feels himself come undone. He's desperate, tries to proclaim, make Taekwoon understand that he's coming now, not wanting to come inside his mouth. Minseok pulls, Taekwoon complies, letting himself be pulled away until only the head is left in his mouth.

"N-no, Taek-." The rest of Taekwoon's name vanishes in a moan as Minseok finally comes, body taut, thighs spasming as he clings to Taekwoon's hair; his only leverage. Minseok can feel Taekwoon's gaze on him as he comes on his tongue, in his mouth.

Minseok heaves for air when his soul manages to settle back in his bones, spine feeling like liquid after the orgasm, his head pounding. Taekwoon's still sucking leisurely on his cock, swirling his tongue over the sensitive head. Minseok lets him, until he manages to catch his breath, orgasm seeping out of his pores, the kittenish licks sending painful pinpricks up his torso.

Then, and only then does Taekwoon let Minseok pull him off of his cock, albeit rather noisily.

Taekwoon gets up on his feet immediately, crowding into Minseok's space, towering above him with all his height, pressing their sweaty foreheads together. Minseok's hands scramble to Taekwoon's upper arms, holding tightly onto him as Taekwoon smiles. It's just small, a mere quirk of the corner of his lips, but Minseok knows. It counts.

It's only when Taekwoon pulls away slightly, barely, just enough for Minseok to be able to see his entire face without going all cross-eyed. He's still close, so close Minseok can see the droplets of sweat trailing down his temples, feel Taekwoon's breath on his face.

Minseok watches helplessly as Taekwoon, slightly flustered, opens his mouth. There's come, _Minseok's_ come, clinging to Taekwoon's swollen lips. While Minseok watches, enraptured, Taekwoon runs his tongue over his lips, slowly wiping away the come.

With a frustrated growl, Minseok leans forward, effectively eating up the few inches between them until he can slot their lips together. Taekwoon lets out a small gasp, surprised, and Minseok grips that chance to slip his tongue into Taekwoon's warm, waiting mouth.

He can taste himself on Taekwoon's tongue, bitter. Taekwoon moans, hands finding Minseok's hips, grinding his clothed crotch against Minseok's bare. There's something intense, almost aggressive with the way Taekwoon ruts against Minseok. His hands like vices, fingers bruising.

Minseok can't find it in him to stop Taekwoon, the slight pain from his forceful hands only a meek whisper in the back of his brain. What's more important, now, is the way Taekwoon's tongue curls against his own, how hot Taekwoon's cock is against Minseok's hip, even through the thin fabric of his shorts.

"Taekwoon," Minseok pants against Taekwoon's lips, having pulled away just far enough to be able to speak. At first, Taekwoon doesn't answer, simply busying himself with the task of nipping and sucking at Minseok's swollen lips, coaxing moans and whimpers out of him.

Arousal is settling back into Minseok's body, coiling low in his tummy, his cock hardening slowly. The frequency of which Taekwoon is rolling his hips against Minseok's is speeding up, small, breathless moans falling from his lips.

Minseok doesn't want it to end like this.

"Taekwoon," Minseok says, voice firmer, pitch still high, but it's more audible this time around. Taekwoon stops, then, his body freezing in place, eyes glazed over as he meets Minseok's.

"Mm," Taekwoon hums, chest heaving from their kissing. He looked absolutely wrecked, but wonderfully, artfully so, with his tousled black hair, slanted eyes and swollen lips. His cheeks are tinted a soft pink, bringing contrast to his face. Minseok's heart hammers in his chest.

"I want you," Minseok admits, pressing their foreheads together, just like Taekwoon had done minutes earlier. Their noses bump softly, and Minseok's heart lurch at the gesture. Taekwoon gasps softly at Minseok's words, but otherwise remains silent, eyes huge, expecting.

"I want you to fuck me," Minseok says breathily, gaze flickering from Taekwoon's mouth to his eyes. It's not a first time thing, not even close, but Minseok always feels nervosity eating away on his nerves when they're doing, well, this. The whole being intimate thing, while still not being boyfriends. Not quite.

They've talked about it, to some extent, but not thoroughly enough. Usually, their attempts result in some sexual activity. Minseok finds that he doesn't really mind, but he still wishes, somewhat, that he knew Taekwoon's feelings. That's an untouched topic.

But when Taekwoon's hands slip from Minseok's hips, down the small of his back to grab at Minseok's bare ass, fingers sinking into supple flesh as he presses Minseok's body against the wall, those thoughts vanish from Minseok's mind.

Taekwoon exploits all his height as he crowds impossibly close, looking down at Minseok with an unreadable face. His broad, lean body is betraying him. There's a telltale flush to his cheeks, ears, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathes. The tent in his shorts is always a plus.

Minseok knows Taekwoon wants him too. The question is only, how much?

"Fuck me," Minseok whispers, voice heavy in the damp air, bouncing off their bodies. Taekwoon looms. Minseok takes it in his own hands, literally, one hand reaching down to cup Taekwoon through the flimsy material of his shorts, while the other ventures up, wrapping around Taekwoon's neck, bringing him down as Minseok gets up on his toes, pressing their lips together. 

Taekwoon gasps, if it's from surprise or Minseok's hand on his cock, he's not sure, but Minseok doesn't really care. The kiss is dirty, open mouthed from the start. Minseok feels, rather than hears the moan erupting from Taekwoon's throat as Minseok sucks his tongue into his mouth.

It's Minseok's turn to gasp, moan when Taekwoon aligns their hips, grinds their cocks together. In the back of his mind, Minseok thanks every deity for his youth and quick recovery time, as he's half hard by this point.

"Taekwoon," Minseok pants against Taekwoon's lips, breaking the kiss to do so. He doesn't miss the way Taekwoon shudders at the mention of his name, spoken against his skin. So Minseok repeats it.

"Taekwoon-ah, fuck me." It's firmer, more of an order than a plea this time around, and Minseok feels Taekwoon's cock twitch as he speaks his name against Taekwoon's swollen lips, smirking as he pulls back to take a look Taekwoon's handsome, flushed face.

Minseok doesn't get far. Taekwoon bends down, curls his spine to capture Minseok's lips with his own, kissing the breath out of his lungs. The aggressiveness is back in his movements, the hands on his ass gripping tight, pulling his cheeks apart.

It's Taekwoon's turn to smirk against Minseok's lips as two fingers find their way to Minseok's puckered rim. Minseok gasps into Taekwoon's mouth, curves his body against Taekwoon's as the pads of the fingers rub teasingly over his hole.

The pleasure is hot, his body tingling. It's dry, almost uncomfortable, but yet so _good_ as Taekwoon's index finger presses against the circle of muscles, inching the dry digit into Minseok. It's more uncomfortable than painful, actually. Taekwoon's finger is only pushed up to the first joint, but he can't, won't get it any further than that without any lubricant.

"We don't have any lube," Taekwoon murmurs, sounding much more composed, intact than Minseok feels.

"Hold on," Minseok says, pecking Taekwoon's lips one last time before he slips away from Taekwoon's grasp, putting distance between them as he heads out of the shower stalls. 

Quickly, he finds his bag, just where he left it. Absentmindedly he kicks of his shorts, pausing briefly to thumb at the red marks from Taekwoon's nails on his inner thighs. His shirt ends up on the floor with his shorts. Normally, Minseok would pick them up, fold them and place them neatly into his bag, but he can't bring himself to do it.

From a pocket inside his bag, Minseok pulls out an entire sleeve of condoms, as well as two small travel packs of lube. Minseok's ears burn slightly as he rips one single condom package off the sleeve, the voice of his friend, Luhan, ringing in his ears.

"You never know when you'll get lucky! It's always better to be safe than sorry, and prepared for cocks!" Luhan had said as he had gifted Minseok with two, long sleeves of condoms and two large bottles of lube.

Shaking Luhan out of his mind, Minseok turns quickly on his socked heels as he heads back to Taekwoon. Minseok will never admit that he practically ran back, lube and condom in hand.

Inside the shower stalls, Taekwoon has stripped off his shirt, socks, leaving him in his navy shorts that creates a wonderful contrast to Taekwoon's subtly tanned skin. Spending hours outside during summer does wonders to Taekwoon's pale complexion, giving him a bit of color that makes him look healthy.

Minseok doesn't even try to fight back the moan that rumbles from his throat when he sees Taekwoon pressing the heel of his hand against his cock, eyes eagerly drinking in the long line of his torso as Taekwoon tilts his head backwards against the tiles, hips pushing against his own hand.

"Minseok-ah," Taekwoon says brazenly, gaze taking in Minseok's naked body. Minseok curses, all but throwing himself at Taekwoon, licking eagerly into his mouth as he thrusts the condom and lube into Taekwoon's hand. Immediately, after Taekwoon has accepted the small packages, Minseok's hands trails down Taekwoon's bare chest, palms pressing against Taekwoon's softly sculptured tummy. He's slender, firm, warm under Minseok's hands, and Minseok moans appreciatively at the feeling.

Taekwoon's teeth sinks carefully into Minseok's bottom lip as Minseok's deft fingers grabs the flexible waistband of Taekwoon's shorts, pulling them as far down on Taekwoon's legs as he gets. Minseok gasps, surprised as he learns that Taekwoon isn't wearing anything under the soccer shorts. If anything, it eggs Minseok on.

A loud gasp, followed by heavy pants fills Minseok's ears when they break their kiss. Minseok's fingers curls around Taekwoon's cock. It's hot, heavy against Minseok's palm. The head is flushed red, shiny at the top where precome is beading at the slit. He lets his thumb circle the head softly, basking in the small hisses coming from Taekwoon as he tilts his head, exposing the long line of his neck to Minseok's eyes.

With Taekwoon's mouth out of reach, Minseok settles for mouthing at the skin presented to him. For a moment, Taekwoon stands still as Minseok leaves little love bites down his neck, shoulder, before he ventures further down, latches onto one of Taekwoon's nipples, smiling against warm, sticky skin as Taekwoon gasps, unconsciously pushing his torso against Minseok's mouth.

Minseok's fist tightens around Taekwoon's cock, feels it throb against his fingers. Precome trickles steadily out of the slit, and Minseok knows Taekwoon's close.

"Do me," Minseok says, mouth over Taekwoon's nipple as he speaks. Seconds later, he pulls off, looking coyly up at Taekwoon through his lashes.

And Taekwoon doesn't have to be asked twice, switching their places before Minseok manages to react. The tiles, normally cold, are tepid against Minseok's back, heated up by Taekwoon's broader torso.

Minseok half expects to be manhandled, expects Taekwoon to push him face first against the tiles. So he jumps, taken by surprise as Taekwoon leans down to kiss him instead. It's sweet, soft, and completely different than the one they shared earlier. It throws Minseok off his game as Taekwoon sucks gently on his bottom lip, tongue.

Taekwoon's broad hands are on his hips, thumbs running over the jutting bone in a soft, comforting matter. This side of Taekwoon, the careful, loving _soft_ side makes Minseok's head spin, a fluttering feeling erupt in his guts. It's not arousal, it's-

"Minseok-ah," Taekwoon murmurs, a tiny curl to his lips as he looks at Minseok. His eyes dark, shiny. Minseok throbs.

"Turn around, please."

Yeah, Minseok doesn't really have to be asked twice. He's facing the wall in a heartbeat, palms pressed against the slippery tiles. Minseok doesn't miss the soft gasp coming from Taekwoon as Minseok positions himself, curves his spine, offering his ass to Taekwoon. He looks over his shoulder, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he looks at Taekwoon, eyes heavy, suggesting.

Minseok knows he looks good like this.

Taekwoon apparently thinks so too, because he's on him in a flash, almost throwing himself at Minseok. Due to Taekwoon's momentum, Minseok is pushed closer to the wall, his cheek touching the tiles, but he finds he doesn't mind because Taekwoon is _finally_ touching him.

Minseok exhales shakily, unable to keep a moan from following. Taekwoon touches with meaning, purpose. His deft hands tracing along the knobs of Minseok's spine, down the swell of Minseok's ass. Long, slender fingers spread him open, one of Taekwoon's legs coming between his own, nudging his thighs until Minseok gets the message and spreads his legs.

Luckily, Taekwoon doesn't torture him further. There's a sound, wet, that reaches Minseok's ears, and then two of Taekwoon's fingers are circling his rim. With a soft whine, Minseok pushes back against the pads of Taekwoon's fingers. And Taekwoon, merciful - or cruel, Minseok can't decide - pushes both digits into Minseok.

It's a stretch, but it's not painful, not quite. It's borderline, more uncomfortable than anything else. Minseok can handle it. Taekwoon knows, should know. A moment later, Taekwoon's fingers inches further inside him, curling, stretching. As Taekwoon works his fingers inside Minseok, the uncomfortable feeling ebbs into pleasure, and suddenly, Minseok can't get enough.

"Taekwoon-ah, more," Minseok says, begs, hips pushing against Taekwoon's fingers in a meager attempt on trying to speed up Taekwoon's slow thrust of fingers. And Minseok isn't sure if he imagines the soft curse escaping Taekwoon's lips, but seconds later, Taekwoon pulls out his fingers. No, this wasn't what Minseok wanted.

He opens his mouth to complain, to whine, but before he manages to get that far, Taekwoon's fingers are back, slicker. The stretch settles back as Taekwoon pushes three of his fingers inside Minseok. They settle into a quicker speed, thrusting into Minseok with practiced ease.

Suddenly there's warmth pressed against the entire expanse of Minseok's back, wrapping around him, slick, sweaty skin covering him. Taekwoon's cock is rubbing against one of his cheeks, his mouth sucking bruises into Minseok's shoulder.

"Minseok-ah, did you prepare yourself?" Taekwoon asks, his soft lips brushing the shell of Minseok's ear. His lips are curled into that kittenish smile of his, Minseok can _hear_ it. And Minseok wants to wipe that smile off Taekwoon's face, wants him to be the one pressed against the wall, wants him to-

_Oh_.

In reality, it's Minseok who moans, deep, when the pads of Taekwoon's fingers brush against his prostate. He clenches his jaw, bites back a moan, because Taekwoon keeps prodding at Minseok's swollen prostate. Fingertips skirts around it, not quite touching, but it's enough for Minseok's nerves, heart to go haywire.

Then, Minseok realizes how hard he is. Even with the relief in form of Taekwoon's blowjob, he's still hard, cock aching between his legs. Minseok know how red, swollen the head must be, precome beading at the head.

"Taekwoon," Minseok snarls the very second Taekwoon pulls his fingers out, wiping them on Minseok's ass cheek. It leaves Minseok feeling empty, terribly so, and he just wants to come now, thank you.

Minseok expects Taekwoon to fuck him now, until his face is flushed, his thighs quivering. However, Taekwoon grabs Minseok cheeks with his hands, again, parting the cheeks to expose his hole, just as he did earlier. Minseok doesn't have time for this.

Something thick, hot, _slick_ rubs against his hole, nudging against the puckered rim, attempting to push into him, but pushes past instead. Minseok curses through gritted teeth as Taekwoon pulls back, then repeats the motion, letting his cock push against Minseok's hole. It's so close, but not close enough, and Minseok swears he can come from this.

When Taekwoon does it the third time, Minseok pushes back against him, grinds his ass against Taekwoon's hips, moaning shamelessly at the feeling of Taekwoon's thick, heavy cock being _so_ fucking close to where Minseok wants him.

"Stop being a fucking tease and fuck me," Minseok manages to spit out, trying to put as much venom in his voice. But Taekwoon, that fucker, just laughs.

"I swear I'll-"

The warmth, Taekwoon's body vanishes, hands finds his hips, and Minseok's world spins until his back slams against the tiles, head knocking loudly against the wall as Taekwoon presses Minseok against the tiles with his body, exploiting all his height.

Minseok shudders, not so secretly enjoying having all of Taekwoon's attention on him. The precious attention Taekwoon only gives to the select few, and Minseok is one of them. Minseok tilts his head, looks up at Taekwoon through hooded eyelids, running his tongue over his swollen bottom lip, not missing the way Taekwoon's eyes follows the motion of his tongue.

They stand there for minutes, staring, bodies close. Taekwoon's cock is pressing against Minseok's tummy, hard, leaking against his skin. Minseok wonders how he can be so composed when he's been untouched, mostly, while Minseok already has gotten off once.

A quick surge of affection for Taekwoon settles in Minseok's chest, surging through his veins. He gets up on his toes, brushes Taekwoon's bangs away from his face, watching how Taekwoon's eyes widen, following Minseok's hand as it falls down to hang limply by Minseok's side.

Taekwoon bends, then, presses their foreheads together briefly, pressing a kiss to Minseok's forehead, nose. And Minseok stretches as Taekwoon bends, hands finding their way around Taekwoon's neck, slipping into moist hair as they kiss.

It's sweet, soft and chaste, just a press of lips than an attempt on a deep kiss. Minseok shudders bodily against Taekwoon when Taekwoon's hands run down his sides, pausing when they reach his thighs. He grips Minseok's thighs, lets his fingers sink into Minseok's supple thighs for a second or two before releasing him.

Minseok reluctantly breaks the kiss as it dawns upon him what Taekwoon wants to do.

"Where's the condom?" Minseok asks breathlessly, his hands slipping from Taekwoon's neck to his broad shoulders as he gets back on the full soles of his feet. Taekwoon pulls the black package out from somewhere outside Minseok's vision, one of the small soap shelves maybe, holding it up for Minseok to see.

Minseok grabs it, making quick work of the foil, deftly rolling it onto Taekwoon's hard cock. Taekwoon moans softly into Minseok's hair as Minseok works the condom onto him. Minseok smiles slightly as he notices how Taekwoon's hands twitches, as if he's fighting the urge to thrust into Minseok's hand.

"Lube," Minseok says. Taekwoon produces a package of lube, presumably from the same soap stand, and hands it to Minseok. It's easy to notice how affected, turned on, Taekwoon is. A flush has settled properly in his cheeks now, spreading to the tip of his hears, the broadness of his chest.

Taekwoon's soft pants fill the room as Minseok slathers lube onto Taekwoon's cock, giving it a couple of tugs. Unceremoniously, he dumps the empty package onto the floor, bringing his lube-covered hand between his legs to make sure he's prepped enough as well.

Minseok moans as he easily manages to slip two fingers into himself, thighs trembling as he inserts a third, fucking himself with his own fingers.

"Minseok," Taekwoon says, moans, slotting their mouths together. And it's too easy, the way Taekwoon gains access to Minseok's mouth, tongue slipping in to curl around Minseok's own.

He whimpers into Taekwoon's mouth as he pulls his fingers out of his ass, briefly wiping them off on the wall before he grips Taekwoon's shoulders tightly, hands trembling.

Taekwoon gets the picture, then, grabs Minseok's thighs as he jumps, hoisting Minseok up, holding him pressed against the wall; Taekwoon's hands secure under Minseok's thighs. Entwining his hands behind Taekwoon's neck, Minseok tries to relieve Taekwoon from carrying all Minseok's weight.

"Okay?" Taekwoon asks, gaze locking with Minseok's, voice filled with concern. All of a sudden, Minseok's throat feels thick, as if there's something lodged inside of it, making his throat close up, tight. In lieu of answering, Minseok nods, leaning forward to press their lips together, trying to convey as much feelings as possible into that kiss.

Minseok registers dimly that Taekwoon is pushing him against the wall, one hand letting go of his thigh, so Minseok presses it against Taekwoon's side, trying to carry more of his own weight.

Taekwoon pulls back, just as Minseok's lungs, brain starts to scream at him. Yes, Minseok knows he needs air to live, but sometimes, kissing feels better than breathing. Especially kissing Taekwoon. Their faces remain close as they try to catch their breath, eyes focused only on the other.

Minseok feels Taekwoon's hand - the one not holding him up, trail down the backside of his thigh for a brief second before vanishing. Something blunt - Taekwoon's cock - presses against Minseok's rim. Taekwoon's eyes are dark, deep, and Minseok could probably lose himself in them.

"Okay?" Taekwoon asks, again. He doesn't move, remains still as he looks at Minseok. It feels like he's searching Minseok's eyes, gaze going as deep as Minseok's soul, and it makes him feel vulnerable, exposed. As if Taekwoon is able to read his mind, is able to _see_ the blatant surge of affection that Minseok has for Taekwoon.

Minseok is so _easy_ for Taekwoon.

"Yes," Minseok breathes, nosing against Taekwoon's cheek as he answers, trying to hide from Taekwoon's heavy gaze. Minseok gasps, inhales sharply through his nose as he feels Taekwoon push further inside him; the girth of his cock spreading him open, ready for his length.

Even though Taekwoon prepped him properly, both of them lubed up, it's still a tight fit. The pressure of Taekwoon's cock sliding slowly into him makes Minseok bury his face into the side of Taekwoon's neck, moaning against sticky skin. It's both too much and too little, and it has Minseok's lungs, body tightening. Minseok had expected Taekwoon to be rougher, quicker, not treating Minseok like he's made of the finest porcelain that is.

"You're so tight, Minseok-ah," Taekwoon murmurs, voice like cotton as he speaks into Minseok's hair, pushes another inch inside him. And while Taekwoon's line sounds like it's taken straight from a trashy, low-budget porn, it _still_ manages to turn Minseok on, making him moan against Taekwoon's neck, tightening the grip he has around Taekwoon's shoulders, neck.

When Taekwoon's cock is fully sheathed inside Minseok, it feels like he's going to faint. It's so _good_ and too much, and Minseok is going to explode if Taekwoon doesn't start moving very soon.

Taekwoon seems like he has other plans; kissing every inch of Minseok's skin presented to him. He presses slow, warm kisses against Minseok's equally warm skin, occasionally pausing to suck a bruise, mark Minseok. Taekwoon kisses like he's got all the time in the world, and then some. Kisses like he's trying to leave a permanent mark on Minseok's skin.

The air feels too thin, then. Minseok's lungs feels as if they're collapsing, his heart beating so quick it feels like he's having a heart attack. His stomach flutters as Taekwoon mouths Minseok's name against his collarbone, all soft, low.

"Move," Minseok manages to choke out, teeth worrying the thin skin on Taekwoon's neck. Taekwoon hums, soft, warm. "For the love of- Taekwoon please."

And Taekwoon, merciful, kind, does.

It's slow, at first, Taekwoon barely moves, hips only nudging Minseok's ass as he lets Minseok get used to the stretch, lets everything happen on Minseok's premises. Minseok both loves him and hates him for it.

Minseok moans, keens and it eggs Taekwoon on, hips moving faster, speeding up until it's all rushed, frantic.

Minseok loves it.

The discomfort, pain, has ebbed out, and now only the sweet tingling of pleasure remains, runs up his spine with every thrust of Taekwoon's hips. His hands are holding tight, tight onto Minseok's thighs, fucking him in earnest.

Minseok pulls back, tilts his head back against the tiles, moaning appreciatively when Taekwoon presses forward, mouth chasing Minseok's until they're kissing. They kiss, kiss until they have to pull away, but they still remain close, panting in each other's mouths, moaning as pleasure surges through their bodies.

Taekwoon is trembling, Minseok notices dimly. He's not sure if it's from the strain of holding Minseok up, or if it's because he's close. Looking at his face, Minseok decides that it might be both. Taekwoon's eyes are closed, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he fucks Minseok, pulling almost entirely out of him, leaving just the head inside Minseok's warmth before slamming back into him.

"So good. You're so good," Minseok praises, leaning forward to press their foreheads together briefly, kissing Taekwoon's nose before he has to pull back, his own eyes falling shut as Taekwoon whimpers, hips moving on their own accord.

Minseok's teeth are clacking from the sheer impact of Taekwoon's hips; the back of his head colliding with the tiled walls. It hurts, but Minseok barely registers it. He wraps a hand around his cock, his poor cock that has been pressed against their torso's, precome rubbed off on both his and Taekwoon's tummies.

Something hot coils in Minseok's lower abdomen as he feels the muscles in his body tighten, warmth running from the base of his spine as Taekwoon's cock rubs against his prostate. Minseok keens loudly, body taut, clinging desperately to Taekwoon as he comes for the second time that day, balls tightening as he empties himself in his fist. Some droplets of translucent come splatters against Taekwoon's pecs. It doesn't seem to bother Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon," Minseok moans, voice loud, high-pitched. _That_ does it, however. Taekwoon's eyes opens, barely, irises dark, pupils blown as he takes in Minseok's appearance. He must look wrecked, ruffled, just like Taekwoon does.

With Taekwoon watching, Minseok brings his come covered hand up to his mouth, licking his own come off his hand with small, kittenish licks, sucking languidly on his index finger as he meets Taekwoon's gaze.

That does it for Taekwoon. A sweet moan akin to Minseok's name falls from his red, swollen lips, eyes forced shut as he comes, lodged deeply inside Minseok, spilling inside the condom.

The room falls silent with Taekwoon's orgasm, the sounds of skin slapping against skin vanishes and the only thing remaining, hanging in the air are their pants, the breathless heaving for air as their bodies, minds come down from the high.

After a while, Taekwoon pulls his cock out of Minseok, biceps trembling as he lowers Minseok back onto the ground. Minseok's legs feel like jelly and he would have fallen to the floor if it hadn't been for Taekwoon holding him up with a hand on his waist, another hand carding through his hair.

It feels like he's floating, adrenaline still present in his body, chasing through his veins. Minseok remains, almost in a daze, as Taekwoon guides them both over to a shower stall, fussing with the temperature of the water while Minseok leans against a wall.

Taekwoon vanishes for a couple of minutes, returns with towels, soap. He dotes on Minseok, washing his hair, body, makes sure that Minseok is thoroughly clean before he works on getting himself clean. Minseok registers briefly that Taekwoon has gotten rid of the condom, as well as the condom wrapper and the empty packages of lube.

Every so often, Taekwoon leans down to press a kiss against Minseok's shoulder, cheek, lips. He pulls back before Minseok's fuzzy brain manages to catch up with him, before Minseok manages to respond, kiss back. The smile that curls on Taekwoon's lips after Minseok leans up to press his lips against Taekwoon's collarbone could probably melt ice.

Minseok's heart flutters.

Taekwoon wraps long fingers around Minseok's thin wrists when he deems them both clean enough, coaxing Minseok with him out of the warm, damp shower stall and out into the colder locker room.

Minseok's got a towel around his hips, another one over his head, which shields him some from the coolness of the room. He lets out a soft yelp when Taekwoon stands in front of him, sweatpants covering his long legs, chest bare as he reaches out to rub Minseok's hair through the terry cloth of the navy towel.

They're standing close, maybe too close, but Minseok doesn't mind, wraps his arms around Taekwoon's bare waist, pressing his face into warm, vanilla scented skin. Above him, Taekwoon chuckles.

Minseok hears Taekwoon's heart hammering in his chest.

"Hey, Minseok-ah," Taekwoon says, voice cotton soft, silent as he speaks. His hands fall to Minseok's shoulders, a safe weight.

"Mm," Minseok hums, looking up at Taekwoon, chin still pressed against Taekwoon's breastbone. Taekwoon's eyes flutter as he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"We should- maybe," Taekwoon stutters and it's the most precious thing Minseok has heard all day.

"Yes?" Minseok's palms feel a bit sweaty as they press against the small of Taekwoon's back, softly coaxing him to continue.

"Go out with me?"

Minseok expects Taekwoon to look away, close his eyes, or even walk away because that's what Taekwoon does when he's faced with situations like these. To Minseok's surprise, Taekwoon doesn't move. He's blushing, cheeks dyed a deep scarlet, but it's just flattering on his handsome face.

And this is what Minseok has been wanting for months, ever since his friend Yifan had introduced him to his "anti-social, silent yet lovable, soccer-fanatic roommate", Jung Taekwoon.

In his chest, Minseok's heart flutters, soars.

"Finally, slowpoke," Minseok smiles. Taekwoon splutters, hands tightening their grip on Minseok's shoulders as he blushes deeper. And Minseok can't not grin.

Minseok gets up on his toes and shuts Taekwoon up with a kiss.

They spend their first date in Taekwoon and Yifan's dorm room, curled up in Taekwoon's armchair. They're both in their pjs, cups of instant ramyeon in their hands as Liverpool kicks Arsenal's ass on Anfield.

Life doesn't get better than this, Minseok thinks. Seconds later Taekwoon manages to spill ramyeon on them both as he jumps out of the chair, excited because _Gerrard scored, Minseok!_

And yeah, this is love, Minseok decides, laughing as he kisses the apologies away from Taekwoon's mouth.


End file.
